More Than Best Friends
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Stiles is grieving for his mother when the unexpected happens. Warning Sciles


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: Stiles is grieving for his mother when the unexpected happens. Warning Sciles

This fic is for orionastro who has reviewed a lot of my stuff and I want to tell orionastro how much I appreciate it.

It was raining and the rain was seeping into his jeans and his hoodie, but Stiles didn't care it her day. His mom had loved his red hoodie which was why even though he had grown out of it years ago he kept buying a new one just like it for her. Stiles knew that he probably shouldn't be out this long in the rain but he didn't care. It was her day, it didn't matter that it was raining it wasn't going to keep him from her. The rain made it slightly harder to see the name on the tombstone but he could see it with his eyes closed. It was her day he told himself. It had been years since her death but it still hurt, he still missed her terribly. She should have still been there, should have still been with him but she wasn't, she was gone.

He didn't notice when he first started crying because it was raining. After a few minutes though the slightly burn in his eyes made him aware of the fact, yet he didn't stop. He heard someone plop down besides him and turned to see Scott sitting down besides him in the rain. He looked back his Mom's tombstone and didn't make any effort to hide the tears.

"Scott I still miss her." he told him.

"I know." he said simply and scooted a little closer to him.

"She shouldn't be gone it's not fair." he said as more tears slipped from his eyes.

"No it's not." Scott agreed and Stiles nodded.

"I miss her." Stiles said again and brought up his legs so that he could rest his face on them. He felt Scott's hand on his back and took a small amount of comfort in it; however not enough to stop him from crying. He slowly moved his legs down so that he was sitting crossed legged again and that was when Scott moved in front of him and to his surprise kissed him. Stiles didn't move at all due to the shock. Scott was kissing him. His best friend was kissing him. He had never thought this would happen. He had liked Scott for years, he had only focused on Lydia because he never thought that in a million years that Scott would feel the same way. Not to mention he was afraid of jeopardizing their friendship in case it didn't work out. Scott stopped kissing him and moved away a little bit looking wary and hurt. Stiles realized that was because Stiles hadn't kissed him back due to the shock.

"Do it again." he said softly and Scott's smiled and did what he was told. This time Stiles kissed back eagerly, moving his hands from between them to the other side of Scott so that they could be closer. He felt warmth inside of him and realized how cold his body was due to sitting so long in the rain. They eventually parted when breathing became in issue. Scott smiled at him and Stiles smiled back. Scott bent over and Stiles thought it was kiss him but he just wiped the tears off of his checks even though they just got replaced by rain. Stiles smiled at him and Scott smiled back.

"We should probably get you inside before you get a cold." Scott said. Stiles nodded and Scott got up to his feet and extended a hand out to him to help him up which Stiles excepted. After Scott pulled him to his feet Stiles looked at him nervously.

"Does this...I mean...are we..." he trailed off not able to say it. Scott grinned at him.

"I hope so...I mean if you want to." Stiles nodded with a smile.

"I want to." he said and this time he made the first move; they kissed again until breathing was an issue. When they separated Stiles looked at his Mom's grave part of him felt bad that he was leaving her, but at the same time he knew that his mom would want him to be happy.

"Let's go home." Stiles said and interlaced his fingers with Scott's and led the way to his jeep excited to start this relationship that he wanted for so long and thought that he would never get to have.

Review Please :)


End file.
